


Reunion

by Hibibun



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post Volume 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: Shinichi finally caves and looks into what happened to his old playmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written tsukuzaya in. years. or like... properly finished reading much of SH or those Izaya side novels so please forgive me for any liberties i've taken that may not match canon exactly. i'm just in a depression episode and couldn't stop listening to enigma by go! child so this happened.

He didn’t want to look. More than once, the urge has come, and each time, he has to distract himself from succumbing. Izaya was alive out there. It was only natural that he would be—fate wouldn’t be so kind to the informant and let him have the ending he desired. Of course, given his nature, even with that resolve he found to end it all and prove such a childish point, once it failed, he wouldn’t allow himself to just die.

Although, he still could have.

Those injuries could have been fatal. Any nearby hospital might have a death certificate. His sisters would likely have been informed one way or another. For as solitary as he wanted his existence to be, he had too many connections to disappear as cleanly as he wanted, surely.

Just a peek. He would know. Just one little peek, and he’d have that answer.

He didn’t want it though.

If Izaya had died, he wouldn’t know what to do with that information. A being like himself would have to tackle that reality at one point or another, but Shinichi had always assumed that he’d have more time for it. What a silly thing to think anyway when he considered how reckless the man’s lifestyle was despite being such a coward.

Their contact had already been strained as is when he pushed things too far. Izaya made that banter so easy though. So appealing. It was a fun game they had that the other had simply taken too far. Now with all the pieces on the floor, his ghost hung around in empty chatrooms, laughing at the blood he smeared on the author’s hands. Was it his pride that kept him from being the one to message first? Or was that cruel streak he knew to be there really imagining Izaya hoping he felt miserable at the thought his death may have been his fault?

He needed to look. Even if he couldn’t bring himself to reignite their game, spur one little meaningless gloating spree from the informant, knowing he was still alive would be enough.

It should be alarming that he cares that much about someone who by all rights wanted to kill him.

Was it him now that was feeling that loneliness? He’d tried to dodge the question when it was poised on him after the fact, but of course Izaya could guess it. Anyone probably could.

Shinichi has only so much contact with the outside world and that’s likely why he’s so parched for it. With the Dollars gone, his means and reasons for contacting anyone have become even less than they were before. He’s become so desperate he was seeking the company of Kujiragi of all people. Perhaps, he simply is attracted to those that wish his demise. It seems that too many people have tried to cause chaos in his city and however much that concerns him, it inevitably is what draws his attention.

That mere fact only proves though why it’s so irregular he wants to message Izaya. Is knowing he was alive really that important? It was unlikely he’d ever come back. Ikebukuro hasn’t been his home in a long time, but still Shinichi cannot help finding himself searching its streets as if feeling the impression he so desperately wanted to leave. Yet, with all the misery the man wanted to spread and carve into people, life so effortlessly moved on without him.

The Izaya he wants to find isn’t going to be the same. The one he wants to mock him and play in pointless banter doesn’t exist anymore. The events of that night managed to kill him one way or another, but was he still physically here?

He had to know. He had to look.

Even if it hurt, with or without the knowledge, Shinichi had already been mourning his loss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this bit is short but i wanted to include it as a secondary chapter just because the format changes. and because i like the look of it too much i have the chatroom names mimicking how they're written
> 
> 折原臨也 is Izaya and 九十九屋真一 is Tsukumoya

** _Orihara Izaya reborn!_ **

**折原臨也****:** So this is it?

**折原臨也****:** No reunion party or jovial greeting as usual?

**折原臨也****:** Even your email was devoid of any of that sparkling personality of yours.

**折原臨也****:** It’s kind of pathetic really. Were you hoping I was dead? Does me being here disappoint you?

**九十九屋真一****: **No. I’m simply stunned I suppose.

**九十九屋真一****: **I could list everything detailed in your hospital report, and explain how each of these injuries could have killed you, so perhaps you can understand. I didn’t expect you to be alive Orihara, but do not take that as a disappointment.

**折原臨也****:** Are you trying to pity me or confess? Honestly, I don’t know why I bothered responding. Did someone hire you to find me?

**九十九屋真一****: **Of course not; and even if someone had, I don’t see myself selling that information so freely.

**九十九屋真一****: **I suppose I simply wanted to know where it was you ended up.

**折原臨也****:** You sound so uncertain. How unlike you, Tsukumoya!

**折原臨也****:** I think I’m relieved to see you’re acting more pathetic than usual. I must really thank you for this pick me up. As you’ve already mentioned, my life hasn’t been the best as of late.

**折原臨也****: **I’m afraid we’ll have to pick up our little chat later though. You don’t want to make me late for one of my appointments do you? I wouldn’t put it past you to still be trying to kill me.

**九十九屋真一****:** Should I take that as a reason to be concerned for my own life? You’re mistaken though, I never wanted you dead Orihara, as much as I’m sure you’ve come to expect that.

.

.

.

.

**九十九屋真一****: **Congratulations on surviving. All things considered, you seem to be doing well.

**九十九屋真一****: **I can see you trying to type, but at a loss for words. Whatever it is that you’re struggling to say, don’t worry about it. As you’ve already said, you’ll run late if you wait any longer.

**九十九屋真一****: **Welcome back, Orihara. My chatroom missed you.

** _Orihara Izaya, confirmed dead!_ **

** **

**九十九屋真一****: **Typical. Even now, you’re still running from things.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi’s turn!_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi’s turn!_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi’s turn!_


End file.
